The AristoCats (1970 film) Credits
Opening Credits * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. * Walt Disney Productions Presents * "The AristoCats" ** "The Aristocats" · sung by: Maurice Chevalier * Color by Technicolor® * Story and Styling: Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Ralph Wright, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio * Based on a story by: Tom McGowan and Tom Rowe * Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery * Production Design: Ken Anderson * Voice Talents: ** Phil Harris as O'Malley ** Eva Gabor as Duchess ** Robie Lester as Duchess's Vocal ** Sterling Holloway as Roquefort ** Scatman Crothers as Scat Cat ** Paul Winchell as Chinese Cat ** Lord Tim Hudson as English Cat ** Vito Scotti as Italian Cat ** Thurl Ravenscroft as Russian Cat ** Dean Clark as Berlioz ** Liz English as Marie ** Gary Dublin as Toulouse ** Nancy Kulp as Frou-Frou ** Ruth Buzzi as Frou-Frou's Vocal ** Pat Buttram as Napoleon ** George Lindsey as Lafayette ** Monica Evans as Abigail ** Carole Shelley as Amelia ** Charles Lane as Lawyer ** Hermione Baddeley as Madame ** Roddy Maude-Roxby as Butler ** Bill Thompson as Uncle Waldo ** Peter Renaday as the Milkman and the Le Petit Cafe Cook * Character Animation: Hal King, Eric Larson, Bill Justice, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Michener, Don Towsley, Hugh Fraser, Hal Ambro, Al Coe, Art Stevens, George Nicholas, Ken O'Brien, Bill Keil, Jerry Hathcock, Don Lusk, Charles A. Nichols, Don Bluth, Richard Williams Studios * Assistant Animation: Dave Suding * Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas * CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow * Songs ** "The Aristocats" ** "Scales and Alpeggios" ** "She Never Felt Alone" *** Words and Music by: Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman ** "Thomas O'Malley Cat" *** Words and Music by: Terry Gilkyson ** "Everybody Wants To Be A Cat" *** Words and Music by: Floyd Huddleston and Al Rinker ** "Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay" *** Written by Henry J. Sayers *** Performed by Charles Lane ** "Carmen Suite No. 2 - Habanera" *** Written by Georges Bizet ** "Rock A Bye Baby" · Traditional ** "Charge Fanfare" · Traditional * Music: Johnny Mandel, George Bruns * Orchestration: Walter Sheets * Musicians: Ethmer Roten, Flute * Camera: Ed Austin, Jim Pickel * Producton Manager: Don Duckwall * Sounds: Robert O. Cook, Herb Taylor * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Film Editors: Tom Acosta, Cotton Warburton * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * © Copyright MCMLXX Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * RCA Sound Recording * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 22634 Motion Picture Association of America * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson * Xerox: Charlene Miller, Bill Brazner, Diana Dixon * Scene Planning: Buf Nerbovig, Ruth Tompson * Final Check: Wilma Baker * Inker: Maria Fenyvesi * Ink and Paint: Carmen Sanderson, Charlene Miller, Mary Jane Cole, Diana Dixon, Bernie Bonnicksen * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter * Layout: Dale Barnhart, Don Griffith, Maurice Binder, John Emerson, Basil Davidovich, Sylvia Roemer, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Color Styling: A. Kendall O'Connor * Background: Al Dempster, Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage * Title Designers: Ernest D. Farino, Douy Swofford, Neal Thompson, Dan Perri * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producers: Tom Leetch, Maurizio Lodi-Fe * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Screenplay by: Chuck Jones * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Winston Hibler, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Richard Williams Studios End Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Movie Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Rated G